Filters are electronic devices that may be capable of modifying a first input signal based on a desired characteristic or a second input signal. Some filters are pre-configured to modify the first input signal based on the desired characteristic and some filters are programmable such that an end-user may provide the second input signal for modifying the first input signal. Filters may be incorporated as components into a number of electronic devices.